Mrs McGonagall Comes To Help
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Minerva is in labour and her everinterfering mother is on hand to help things along. But does she? This is the final instalment of my mother in law series. It follows the stories Meeting Mrs. McGonagall and Mrs. McGonagall comes for a Visit


**Mrs. McGonagall Comes to Help!**

**Disclaimer:** Albus and Minerva do not belong to me but to JK Rowling. Cecile and baby Dumbledore do, however.

**Summary:** Minerva is in labour and her ever-interfering mother is on hand to help things along. But does she?

**A/N:** This is the final instalment of my mother in law series. It follows the stories Meeting Mrs. McGonagall and Mrs. McGonagall comes for a Visit. A huge thanks once again to my beta reader, Ang!

**Mrs. McGonagall Comes To Help!**

"Darling," said Albus softly "your mother is coming up the path."

"Oh Merlin, why now?" groaned Minerva as she leaned against him. "Can't you get rid of her?"

"It would, perhaps, be a good idea if she wasn't here," said Poppy as she walked in with some extra blankets. "We don't want to place Minerva and the baby under any more stress than necessary."

It was true. Minerva didn't need any more added stress and with her mother about she would be put under a lot more than she was going through already. She had woken up at five in the morning with a backache and stomach pains. She didn't think anything of it at first, as she had three more weeks to go until her due date. But when she had gone to the toilet and discovered the show in her panties, she knew that the Dumbledore baby was on his way.

She had awakened her husband with an excited shake and told him the news. And she had laughed when Albus jumped out of bed quickly and banged his knee on the bedside cabinet. She then found herself propped up in bed as Albus dashed around the room like a headless chicken. She told him to calm down and to contact Poppy. Poppy came as soon as Albus contacted her and checked Minerva over, confirming that they would be parents very soon and that had been three hours ago.

Minerva sat back down on the bed and worked through another contraction as it hit her body. She was in the early stages of labour and they weren't that strong yet. When Poppy had last checked, Minerva had been only four centimetres dilated and her water still hadn't broken.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" fussed Poppy.

"No, I want to see how long I can go naturally," replied Minerva with a smile as she rubbed her bump and then she heard a knock on the door.

"I'd better go and see her," Albus said as he prepared to let go of Minerva's hand.

"Can't we pretend we are not in?" suggested Minerva hopefully.

"No, we can't as she knows we are in as all the lights are on," answered Albus with a grin.

"What is she even doing here at this time of the blasted morning?" questioned Minerva through gritted teeth as another contraction hit her.

"Hello?" sounded Cecile McGonagall's voice through the house "HELLO! Albus I need help with my bags."

"I'd better go and see to her Tabby," Albus said reluctantly.

"You are not going anywhere Albus. I want you here with me," Minerva protested.

"I'll go!" offered Poppy.

Poppy left the excited but nervous couple alone for a few moments while she dealt with Cecile. Poppy remembered Minerva's mother from her childhood and wasn't expecting a simple conversation. Instead of talking, Cecile tended to fire questions at you, one after the other. And you couldn't always keep up, which would frustrate the formidable Cecile McGonagall. But under the stern façade, she was a lovely caring woman who just didn't know when to stop. Poppy wandered along the corridor and down the stairs to where Cecile was waiting with her half a dozen bags.

"How nice to see you again, Cecile," Poppy greeted with a warm smile.

"Poppy!" exclaimed Cecile with open arms "Have you put on weight?"

"No I don't think so Cecile," countered Poppy rolling her eyes as she gave the older witch a hug.

"You always did have trouble with your weight, didn't you petal." Cecile commented. "But you are married with children and that's what counts. I so worried about my Minerva. I cried most nights as I thought about her unmarried state but at last, a man came that was willing and now they are to have a baby in three weeks."

"Actually you may have your grandson or daughter sooner than you think," explained Poppy. "Minerva is currently in her first stage of labour."

"Labour!" gasped Cecile, throwing her bag down and rushing up the stairs.

"Cecile, I really don't think......."trailed off Poppy, who knew her words were wasted.

Cecile burst into the master bedroom to find Minerva on her knees facing the wall with Albus rubbing her back in circular movements. Albus jumped slightly as she burst through the door but Minerva had heard her mother coming up the stairs. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head.

"Hello Mother!" greeted Minerva calmly.

"This will not do Minerva," declared Cecile, rolling up the sleeves of her robes. "Albus please go and wait outside. I'll bring the baby out once he or she is born and clean."

"W-w-what?" stammered Albus in surprise?

"It's not right that you be present at the birth!" replied Cecile with annoyance. "You should know that."

Minerva gripped on to her husband's hand as another contraction ripped through her stomach. She breathed heavily and wished that it would be over with soon.

"Cecile, I'm staying! Minerva needs me," Albus told his mother in law.

"She doesn't need you now that I'm here," countered Cecile. "Now out!"

"This is not the dark ages Mother," spoke Minerva. "I want him here with me."

Cecile frowned with annoyance and tapped her foot impatiently against the wooden floor. How could she have raised a daughter that would allow such a display of herself? Really, allowing one's husband into the birthing room was just not heard of? He was supposed to wait in a separate room like all the other men for centuries. Birthing children was a woman's work and a man had no place in the process except for conception and rearing. Cecile was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Minerva yelp and moan. She rushed to her daughter's side and placed a wet towel on her forehead.

"I know darling!" comforted Cecile. "You can do this."

Poppy walked into the bedroom with her bag and a set of scales. She put on some gloves and checked to see how far along her best friend was in the birthing process.

"Look away Albus!" ordered Cecile primly.

"Mother, he has seen it before," Minerva replied.

"I do not wish to know that Minerva," said Cecile! "You are my daughter, after all, and there are some things a mother does not need or wish to know."

"Don't be such a prude, Mother," Minerva teased just before another contraction hit her.

"Poppy, what's going on down there?"

"You are now nine centimetres Min. Not long to go now and you can start pushing," Poppy replied with a reassuring smile. "Now, can I get you anything for the pain?"

Minerva shook her head and nestled into Albus as another contraction hit her. Albus, for once in his long life, felt helpless. There was nothing he could do apart from be by her side and support her as much as possible. He was already so proud of her and the way she was handling the situation. He was beginning to think that she had managed to block out what has happening to her and was just going along with everyone else. He could tell that Cecile was not happy about him being there with his wife but he didn't care. He was Minerva's husband and the father of her baby, so he had every right to be with his wife at a time like this.

Minerva suddenly gripped on to his hand as she felt a sudden gush of water release from her body and trickle down on the floor. Her water had finally broken and she wouldn't have to have them broken like Poppy had suggested earlier on.

"This will probably quicken everything Min," said Poppy.

"Mmmmm, okay!" mumbled Minerva through her teeth.

"Work through it darling," Albus encouraged, as he massaged her lower back and then helped her move on to all fours.

"Poppy, can I have a word?" asked Cecile.

Poppy nodded and followed Cecile out into the hallway. Cecile looked like she was on tender hooks.

"I don't think Albus should be in there," Cecile began. "I have nothing against him but he shouldn't be in there."

"With all due respect Cecile," answered Poppy "he has every right to be in there with her."

"But..." started Cecile.

"But nothing and I really need to be in there with them now," Poppy interrupted.

Poppy didn't wait for an answer as she swept back into the bedroom. Minerva was breathing heavily and pain was evident in her emerald green eyes. She was tired and her body felt exhausted and now the nerves had started to creep in. Poppy checked Minerva once more and told them that she was now fully dilated and that Minerva's body would now tell her when to push.

Cecile walked back in and stood on the other side of Minerva. She held her hand and kissed her forehead. With the next contraction, Minerva felt an urge to push down. She took two deep breaths as the contraction started and pushed down. She gave several pushes till the contraction disappeared and fell back down against the pillows that had now been propped up behind her after she had decided to move positions again.

"You're doing really well Min," encouraged Poppy! "Just do as your body tells you."

Minerva gripped on to both Albus' and her mothers' hands as she pushed through another set of contractions. She breathed heavily and then relaxed against the pillows to regain her strength. Twenty minutes of pushing seemed to drag by and Minerva was becoming tired and distressed. Everyone was encouraging her, but their words meant nothing to her at present. And her husband's presence was even irritating her. She pushed down hard as another strong contraction hit her and was spurred on by Poppy's announcement.

"Good girl, Minerva. I can see the tip of the head. Now one more little push and then I need you to stop pushing and pant so the muscles can stretch and help you."

"I'm so tired," Minerva mumbled as she leaned into Albus' shoulder.

"I'm here darling and you are doing so wonderful," Albus reassured her before kissing her nose.

Minerva pushed again and then puffed a couple of short breaths out of her mouth like Poppy had advised her. Albus listened intently to what Poppy was saying. She explained that the baby's head had been born and with one more push the body would be born as well. Minerva gave one more push and the little baby slipped out. Poppy placed the little one on Minerva's stomach as she clamped and cut the cord. Albus cried tears of happiness when their baby cried and Poppy quickly dried the baby and wrapped a soft blanket around it before handing it to Minerva.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter," Poppy announced before dealing with the birth of the placenta.

"Oh Albus!" sobbed Minerva with happiness "look at her."

"Well done, darling," replied Albus. "Thank you for our little girl. She is beautiful, just like her mother."

Poppy watched them with a smile on her face and hugged Albus before kissing Minerva on the cheek.

"Min, I have to have her for a moment," Poppy said softly.

"Why" asked Minerva?

"I need to examine her, weigh her and measure her," explained Poppy. "She will be right back before you know it and wanting to be fed."

Minerva reluctantly handed over her daughter and watched, like a hawk, as Poppy took her over to the other side of the room to examine her.

"Oh my little girl, I'm so proud of you" Cecile said. "You have a beautiful daughter and thank you for giving me my first granddaughter. I am going to spoil her rotten."

"Thank you mother," Minerva replied with a tired smile.

"You have a very healthy daughter; even though she was a few weeks early."

"She is a good weight and is very responsive, as well as very hungry," Poppy announced as she returned the special bundle to Minerva.

"Thank you Poppy!" answered Minerva and Albus together, as they stared down at their daughter.

"Come on Cecile, let's leave them to it," suggested Poppy.

"I'll move my things into one of the guest rooms," said Cecile following Poppy. "I'll be staying for a few weeks to offer my assistance."

Both Albus and Minerva's heads shot up and all they could simply do was stare after the formidable Cecile McGonagall as she left them in peace, for now at least.

_**The end!**_

**A/N2**: Sorry if my account of the second stage labour isn't too good. I never reached that stage and had to have an emergency caesarean section because my little boy was stuck after nearly 30 hours of first stage labour. So, I have no clue whatsoever about the pushing part.


End file.
